Totally Spies episode 157 His name is VIctor Vanderfleet
by SteveG12358
Summary: While going shopping at the Grove the Spies bumped into a boy who is really the son of WOOHP villain Violet Vanderfleet who is protecting his seeds that he and his mom made. But a Man named Gregory Gangs hired 4 bounty hunters to catch Victor and bring him to him so he can used his plant powers for his own uses and his seeds. The Spies have to protect Victor and stop Gregory Gang.


Totally spies lost Episode 1His names Victor

Int. Dark Office Texas Evening

Evil CLASSICAL music in the background. Inside of a dark office somewhere in Texas 5 top bounty hunters are in the office. LOCK ON LUKE in his 50s has white long hair, mean, cruel, 6'02 and wears a black cowboy hat. ROBOT ROB a cyborg, cruel and strong. HUNTING HAILY in her 30s pretty, deadly and highly skilled bounty huntress, BLASTING BILLY in his 40's mean, cruel bad skilled marksman has a robot eye. And BIG NOSE JOE in his 50s white skin, bled, has a big nose, mean cruel and a skilled fighter are all in the office.

From the spinning chair came out GREGORY GANGS in his 70s has a western accent has a long white beard, mean, cruel and evil and a billionaire.

GREGORY GANGS

(smiled)

Why hello there, I invited you all here to catch a little boy for me.

Gregory Gangs placed a picture of Victor Vanderfleet on the table.

HUNTING HALIY

(asked)

So what do we supposed to do with him?

BLASTING BILLY

Do we suppose to baby sit him?

GREGORY GANGS

(Answered)

No you suppose to bring him to me, he belongs to a women named Violet Vanderfleet, and her son has something special inside of him.

BIG NOSE JOE

(asked)

Like power like super powers

GREGORY GANGS

(Answered)

Yes, her son has an ability called Plant Bending and with that power comes big money so find him and bring him to me.

LOCK ON LUKE

(asked)

What's in it for us?

GREGORY GANGS

(explained)

If you get him for me I'll pay each of you 30 million dollars.

The Bounty Hunters all left the room.

FADE TO

Ext. Mali U Library Daytime

In the Mali U Library the girls are working hard catching up on their past assignments. Clover was scratching he forehead with her pencil feeling frustrated and Alex broke her pencil while writing and Sam's laptop has shut down while she was writing her paper.

SAM

(frustrated)

Man this is so hard.

CLOVER

I know and you're usually got your assignments done.

ALEX

(mentioned)

But with all of the missions we have been going on we never had time to finish out assignments.

SAM

(worried)

And that's why we don't wanted to waste anytime we have to focus on our assignments, so that means no distractions.

Clover turned her attention to some cute boy.

CLOVER

(smiled)

OHHH!

SAM(V.O)

Clover focus.

Suddenly Alex turned her attention to someone eating a hamburger.

ALEX

(smiled)

Mmmm yummy.

SAM (V.O)

Alex focus remember no distractions

Suddenly Mandy and Trent came along.

CLOVER

Not now Mandy we are catching up on our assignments.

MANDY

Fine then me and Trent are going to the Ultra Sell down at the Groove.

SAM, ALEX, AND CLOVER

WHAT!

SAM

That is one of the most thrilling sells in history.

CLOVER

Totally it's so thrilling that you needed an invitation.

MANDY

(gloat

Well good thing I have two for me and Trent, right Trent.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

Mandy and Trent both walked away from the spies, Clover was furious.

CLOVER

AH that selfish Mandy.

SAM

Let's just focus on our assignments ok.

Suddenly the spies gotten WOOHPed.

CUT TO

Int. WOOHP tunnels

The Spies are WOOHPed down through the WOOHPed tunnels.

SAM

How dare Jerry WOOHP us while we are doing our assignments.

ALEX

Maybe Jer just wanted to give us a hand.

CLOVER

As if the last time Jer helped us with an assignment of ours it exploded in our faces.

SAM

Yeah you got that right.

CUT TO

INT Jerry's office daytime

The Spies fall onto the coach.

CLOVER

JERRY what the heck, you WOOHPED us while we are doing our assignments.

JERRY

Yes I can explain about this.

ALEX

Let me guest you want us to go on another mission?

JERRY

No I notice that you all needed help on your assignments so I have made this.

Jerry presses a button on his desk releasing the H.A.T Bot.

SAM

What is that Jerry?

JERRY

It's called H.A.T or Homework and Tutoring Robot.

ALEX

So this robot shall help us with our assignments.

CLOVER

So what do you suppose to do go on another mission?

JERRY

Nope they thing you have to do is to go to the Ultra Sell at the Groove.

Clover hugged Jerry tightly.

CLOVER

Thank you Jer, but we need invitations for that sale.

JERRY

You don't need to you three get to go into the store early before the sale starts, with these V.I.S badges.

The Spies

SWEET.

Jerry gave the spies their V.I.S badges.

SAM

But really Jer what is the real reason you WOOHPed us here?

JERRY

Just to give you all a day off, but if you like here are a few gadgets.

Jerry press a button on his desk opening his drowse of his desk revealing the gadgets for the spies.

JERRY

You'll have the Laser Proof Umbrella, the Lie ducting bracelet, the DNA match Jewellery box, and three laser nail files.

The Spies grabbed their gadgets and Jerry presses causing the spies to be WOOHPed to the sale.

Cut to

Ext. the Groove daytime

The Spies made it to the groove and Sam KNOCKED on the back door of one of the stores. An employee opened the door. The Spies showed the employee their V.I.S badges.

Fade to

INT. GROOVE STORE

Inside of the store the spies throw cloths up into the air and landed on top of them.

Sam presses a pair of pants to her waste, Alex grabbed a t shirt off from the hangers and Clover goes into the changing room with an arm full of dresses. Clover came out from the changing room. Clover pulled open the current to show Sam and Alex that she is wearing a tango dress. Sam and Alex gave her a thumbs up. Then Clover pulled open the current again to show Sam and Alex that she is wearing a dress that is completely made out of jean fabric, Sam and Alex gave her a thumbs up. And then Clover opened the current again show Sam and Alex that she is wearing a summer themed dress with pink roses and green leaf pattern, Sam and Alex gave her a thumbs up.

Cut to

EXT. GROOVE STORE ENTRANCE DAY TIME

The spies went out from the store entrance where Mandy and Trent were at the front of a line of the store.

MANDY

What I thought that you three have assignments to do?

CLOVER

Let's just say that a friend of ours is doing our assignments for us.

The Spies walked away from Mandy and Trent. The Employee of the store flipped the close sign to open causing the other shoppers to trample over Mandy and Trent.

Cut to

EXT. THE GROOVE DAYTIME

The Spies walked through the groove with their shopping bags.

CLOVER  
Now that we have amazing cloths we need to get some matching shoes that goes with them.

ALEX

You bet the shore store we go.

Suddenly a green hooded ten year old boy bumped into the spies causing him to fall onto the ground.

SAM

Oh sorry about that are you Ok.

The Green hooded boy picked himself up from the ground.

THE GREEN HOODED BOY

Yeah I am ok I didn't see you there.

Suddenly a small bag fall from the boy's pocket and fall to the ground. Alex picked up the small bag. The Green Hooded Boy grabbed it out from Alex's hand.

THE GREEN HOODED BOY

Hey that's my mom's bag she gave it to me.

The Lie detecting bracelet that Alex was wearing turned green and DINGED. The Green Hooded Boy ran off from the spies.

ALEX

Hey that's weird

SAM

(asked)

What is it Alex.

ALEX

The lie detecting bracelet it turned green and it dinged.

CLOVER

That means it works, now come on we have shoes to buy.

Same stopped Clover.

SAM

But there is another thing about that boy he looks worried and he saids that, his bag is his mom's.

ALEX

So you're thinking that we should fallow him?

SAM

Yes it's spy time.

CLOVER

Oh could we please go to get some shoes first.

SAM

Spy now shop later

The Spies ran after the Green Hooded Boy.

Cut to

EXT. The Groove Ally Way day time

The Green Hooded Boy ran into an ally way.

SAM(O.S)

Stop right there young man.

The Green Hooded Boy turned to see the Spies are behind him with their Spy Uniforms on.

ALEX

(asked)

Stop right there young man?

SAM

Yeah he is young and he is a boy.

THE GREEN HOODED BOY

Please don't hurt me.

CLOVER

Hey what do you think we're going to hurt you?

THE GREEN HOODED BOY

Um my mom.

The Lie Detecting Bracelet turned red and VIBRATED.

ALEX

You're lying.

The Green Hooded Boy took out a seed out from his small bag and drop it to the ground. The Green Hooded Boy then opened his right hand and make it act like a claw causing the seed to quickly grow into the Tramp-olinest-Bloomest a flower with black pedals and a spring like stem. The Green Hooded Boy jumped onto the Tramp-olinest Bloomest and bounce all the way up to the roof.

Cut to

Ext. The Groove Roof top daytime.

The Green Hooded Boy landed onto the rooftop and was surprised that the Spies are already there.

THE GREEN HOODED BOY

(asked)

Um how did you got up here?

CLOVER

(explained)

Jetpack Backpacks

SAM

Now please we need to talk to you.

THE GREEN HOODED BOY

Are you shore you're not evil.

ALEX

No we're nice.

SAM

Just take off your hood and we could talk to you, please

THE GREEN HOODED BOY

Ok

The Green Hooded Boy took of his hood to revel he is VICTOR VANDERFLEET 10 years old, shy, smart, caring, who has blue eyes and magenta hair.

CLOVER

Nice hair it's purple.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks my mom says my hair is magenta.

Sam pulled out DNA match Jewellery box and opened it up reveling a scanning pad.

SAM

Now place a finger onto the pad so we can find out who you are related too.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET  
(asked)

OK, but you'll be surprised

Victor placed his index finger onto the scanner and the DNA match jewellery box scanned his finger and the spies sees on the screen that Victor is a DNA match to Violet Vanderfleet. The Spies were surprised.

ALEX

(asked)

Um Question do you know a person named Violet Vanderfleet?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(answered)

Yeah she's my mom.

THE SPIES

What!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My name is Victor Vanderfleet the son of Violet Vanderfleet.

CLOVER

(asked)

Why are you doing here in Beverly Hills Anyway?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(answered)

I came here to look for my mom, I want to know where she is now.

SAM

We'll explain that to you later but right now we need to take you to Jerry.

BLASTING BILLY (O.S)

But first you need to get through us.

The Spies turned around to see that Blasting Billy, Lock On Luke, Hunting Holly, and Big Noes Joe are behind them.

CLOVER

(disgusted)

OK that is one big noes you have here.

BIG NOES JOE

Hey I was born with this noes.

HUNTING HOLL  
Never mind that now give us the boy or else.

The Spies look at Victor and they knew that they must protect him. Victor looked worried.

SAM

There is no way we are giving Victor up.

ALEX

You just have to fight us.

ROBOT ROB

So be it.

Robot Rob fired his robot eye right at the spies, but Victor came in front of the spies quickly pulled out a seed from his bag and opened his hand and turned his fingers into a claw form causing the seed to turn into the Shield it- formisted a giant leaf like shield that is 10 feet tall blocked the laser fire.

CLOVER

Wow that was fast of you.

SAM

But you have to let us to fight these baddies find somewhere safe so we can find you when we finish these freaks.

Blasting Billy fired his laser blaster at the spies but Clover quickly activated the laser proof umbrella as the lasers hit the umbrella and Victor jumped off from the rooftop and slide down on the Slider-o-rootic a root like slide plant onto the streets.

Clover throws a kick right at Hunting Holly hitting her, and then Hunting Holly throws a punch at Clover, but Clover blocked the punch and do a spin hook kick at Hunting Holly, but Holly blocked the kick and judo throwed Clover onto the roof of the building. Sam do a triple tornado kick at Robot Rob kicking him knocking him to the roof of the building, then Robot Rob fired his laser eye right at Sam hitting her in the left shoulder causing a rip off some of her uniform and picked himself up from the roof of the building and throws a punch right at Sam, but Sam blocked the punch and did a knee drive right into Robot Rob and judo throwed him off the roof of the building. Lock On Luke punches Alex three time.

ALEX

Ouch that hurts.

LOCK ON LUKE

Hey I never miss a target or someone that I hit.

Lock On Luke punches Alex again and then throws a kick at her, but Alex blocked the kick and do a counter kick right at Lock On Luke, but Lock on Luke dodge the kick and Alex throws a punch at Lock On Luke hitting him and then did a leg sweep on him and throws him off from the roof of the building.

Cut to

EXT. Streets of Beverly Hills daytime.

On the Streets of Beverly Hills Victor put his hood so the bounty hunters know that is him in the hood. Suddenly Victor bumped into Big Nose Joe witch he found Victor.

BIG NOES JOE

Going somewhere.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh man.

Then Victor saw a flower stand so he uses his plant powers to make the flowers float in the air and stick them up Big Noes Joe's noes.

BIG NOES JOE

Oh No I am allergic to flower no achooo.

Big Noes Joe sneezes causing the flowers from his noes to shoot out from his nose, Victor dodged the snot covered flowers and do a flying jump kick right at Big Noes Joe causing Big Noes Joe to crash onto a bench.

SAM

Victor please let us have the seeds that you have there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Seeds What seeds.

The Lie Detector Bracelet vibrated.

SAM

You're lying.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

OK you got me but please don't destroy my mom's seeds me and her made them together.

SAM

Relax giving them up to WOOHP is a good thing, because in the right hands they won't be used for evil, you're a good kid Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My mom said that to me before show goes to the dark side.

Suddenly Hunting Holly shoot a tranquilizer dart at Victor, but Victor dodged the dart and then Hunting Holly grabbed the bag of seeds from Victor.

HUNTING HOLLY

Thanks kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

NO THAT'S MY MOM'S SEEDS.

Victor uses his plant bending powers on a nearby Pum tree making it scratch and wrapped it around Hunting Holly. Victor grabbed the bag of seeds off from Hunting Holly.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET  
These belong to me.

Suddenly Victor Vanderfleet gotten hit by a knock out ray knocking him to the ground.

SAM

Victor

Then Sam gotten hit by a knock out ray knocking her out. Then Clover and Alex came to the seen.

CLOVER

Oh no Sammy.

ALEX

Victor oh we are so dead from Violet right now.

Suddenly Clover and Alex both got hit by the knock out ray and they both got knocked out.

Fade to

Int. GREGORY GANGS's office daytime

Moments later the spies wake up and see that they are all tied up in three chairs. The Spies struggled to get out of the chairs. Suddenly Victor started to wake up from the table that he is on.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Uhhh, Girls what happened where are we?

SAM

I don't know but we'll get out of here for shore.

GREGORY GANGS

You're not going anywhere any time soon, because I got you and your little spy friends.

Then Hunting Holly, Robot Rob, Lock On Luke and Big Nose Joe all came out from the shadows.

CLOVER

(asked)

And you do you suppose to be?

GREGORY GANGS

My name is Gregory Gangs the biggest billionaire in Texas.

ALEX

Oh now I see you kidnapped Victor so you can train him to be your apprentice then when you die he'll run your big company.

GREGORY GANGS

Wrong. I payed these bounty hunters to catch Victor so I can use his powers to make me eliminate the capitation.

SAM

Competition what competition?

GREGORY GANGS

The Competition of the other companies and industries in America, with this boys powers I can destroy them all leaving my company the only one left in America.

Hunting Holly put the needle into Victor and Lock On Luke activated the machine sucking all of Victor's blood out form his body.

ALEX

Oh man we are so double busted for that.

GREGORY GANGS

See you later girls what as your little boy gets all of his blood drained ahahahaha.

Gregory Gangs, Hunting Holly, Robot Rob, Lock On and Big Nose Joe all exited the office.

CLOVER

We have to get out of here and free Victor

ALEX

I know Violet will be so freaked out to see what happened to her only son.

SAM

But another problem is that our gadgets are way over on the other side of the room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't worry girls I'll get your gadgets.

The Spies are suspired and confused.

ALEX

Victor is that you or your twin brother?

Victor ran to the other side of the office and picked up the spies backpack and ran back to them. Victor pulled out one of the Laser Neil Files out from one of the backpacks and uses it to cut the rope freeing the spies. The Spies got up from the chairs.

CLOVER

(asked)

Um Victor who is that on the table?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(answered)

That's my clone, I used the Clone-to-mist o matic to confuse the baddies that it was me on the table, I use some of my DNA to make a copy of myself, the clone will disappear right now.

The Clone of Victor turned into leafs and they all fall to the floor.

CLOVER

Well that was some smart thinking you thought of.

SAM

Now let's stop Gangs.

The Spies grabbed their jetpack backpacks and the Spies and Victor all ran out from the office.

Cut to

EXT. GREGORY GANG'S COMPANY DAYTIME TEXAS

Out side of the company Gregory Gangs, Lock On Luke, Hunting Holly, Robot Rob and Big Nose Joe are waiting outside for the jet to fuel with green chemicals from Victor's blood.

GREGORY GANGS

Why isn't the plane getting fueled with that green stuff?

CLOVER

Because it's not.

SAM

We save this little boy before his body is out of blood.

GREGORY GANGS

What in tarnation

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh and by the way those seeds belong to me.

Victor uses his plant powers to make the grass to grab the seeds out from Gregory Gangs pocket and returned them back to Victor.

GREGORY GANGS

Oh you're asked for it kid, get them.

Hunting Holly, Robot Rob, Lock On Luke and Big Nose Joe all charged right at the Spies and Victor.

CLOVER

(to Victor)

Alright Victor let us handle this you go somewhere to hide.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But I want to help you guys fight.

ALEX

Sorry Victor but your mother doesn't want you to see you hurt.

SAM

So leave them to us.

Victor goes hide behind a garbage can.

Sam do a flying jump kick right at Hunting Holly, but Hunting Holly blocked the kick and then do a leg sweep on her knocking Sam to the ground, then Sam leaped off from the ground and throws a punch right at Hunting Holly in the face.

HUNTING HOLLY

You do well for a spy, but I spent years in martial arts.

Hunting Holly do a triple tornado kick right at Sam hitting her in the hip, stomach and then face. Blood came out from her nose.

SAM

Let me show you how a WOOHP spies take down their baddies.

Sam do a quintuple scissor kick right at Hunting Holly kicking her causing her to be flown up into the air. Hunting Holly fired her grappling hook right at Sam wrapping her grappling hook right round her and pulled herself down right at Sam punching her in the chest sending her flying to the wall.

SAM

Man Gregory shore hired some tough baddies to hunt you down.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know, please let me help you.

SAM

I am sorry Victor but we don't want you hurt in a fight against these baddies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

OK by the way your nose is bleeding.

SAM

I notice that.

Clover do a spin hook kick right at Robot Rob hitting him in his robot eye causing a big laser beam to hit the building causing debris to fall right towards Victor. Sam pushes Victor out of the way just in time as the debris crushes the trash can.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks for the save Sam.

SAM

You're welcome now find someplace else to hide.

Robot Rob fired missiles right out from his hand right at Clover, but Clover kicked each of the missiles away from her causing the missiles to hit the ground causing them to EXLPODE on impact. Clover then do a flying jump kick right at Robot Rob and then throws a punch at him.

ROBOT ROB

Hah, cyborg like my self can easily repair themselves.

CLOVER

Not this time.

Clover to a triple kick right at Robot Rob kicking him in the face and then she do a leg sweep on him knocking him to the ground, but Robot Rob quickly activated his jetpack causing him to float 3 inches above the ground and landed on both legs and punches Clover, but Clover blocked the punch and do a counter punch at him.

Alex dodged a punch from Lock On Luke and do an uppercut kick right at Lock On Luke, but Lock On Luke dodged the kick and do a leg sweep on Alex knocking her to the ground. Lock On Luke fired his laser right at Alex, but Alex dodged the laser blast but the laser blast hits Alex from behind in the butt.

ALEX

Ouch I forgot that he always has a lock on a target.

Lock On Luke fired another laser blast right at Alex, but Alex activated the Laser Proof Umbrella to block the laser blast and bounce back right at Lock On Luke hitting him in the chest. Alex then ran up to Lock On Luke and swings the Laser Proof Umbrella right at his face knocking him to the ground.

While hiding Big Nose Joe found Victor behind the wall.

BIG NOSE JOE

Found you boy.

Victor throws a punch right Big Nose Joe right at his big nose causing him to stumble backward.

BIG NOSE JOE

Wow a big punch for a little guy.

VICTOR FANDERFLEET

I have more where that came from.

Victor throws a double kick right at Big Nose Joe and then throwed him onto the ground. The Spies are surprised that Victor is beating up Big Nose Joe.

ALEX

Wow is Victor really doing that?

SAM

Looks like it .

CLOVER

Well there are something that he got from his mother and that is her fighting skills.

Victor do a powerful kick right at Big Nose Joe knocking him to the ground. Gregory Gangs get into the plane and into the cot pit.

GREOGRY GANGS

So long suckers I don't need that boy's powers I am going to defeat the competition with plan b.

Gregory Gangs started up the engine of the plane. Victor pulled out a black and red seed from his bag and used his plant powers to grow the seed into the Hyperighty- Destructo a Sunflower like plant that is black and red.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls meet the Hyperighty-Destructo harmless but deadly.

The Hyperighty-Destructo blow up like a super nova incinerating everything in its path. As the blast was over Victor lowered his leaf that he used as a shield to block the block the blast. Victor then turned to see the Spies' spy uniforms being incinerated too but made their uniforms a bikini like form.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry girls about that.

CLOVER

It's OK Victor Harmless but deadly can't be used in the same sentence.

Gregory Gangs stand up from the destroyed airplane and ran out from it. Sam stopped him with a kick knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly the WOOHP helicopters came and landed down next to the destroyed building. Then Jerry came out from one of the helicopters.

JERRY

Hello girls I got your message what seems to be the problem and why you want us to be in Texas for.

SAM

Jerry this is Gregory Gangs.

ALEX

He wants to destroy all of the other companies in America so he can be the only on left.

JERRY

OK and I see some of his henchmen are on the ground too.

CLOVER

Yes they wanted to catch this little boy who is the son of Violet Vanderfleet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hello sir I came all the way here to see my mom again and also to join WOOHP.

JERRY

A Son of a villain being WOOHP material.

SAM

Yes so could he join?

Jerry SNAPPED his fingers letting the other agents to arrest Gregory Gangs, Hunting Holly, Robot Rob, Lock On Luke and Big Nose Joe.

JERRY

Well OK but we need to go through a background check, training and a lie detector test, but you'll be an great WOOHP agent.

Jerry grabbed Victor's hand and they both go to the helicopter, then Victor stopped and then hugged the Spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thank you for letting me see my mom again and for letting me be part of WOOHP, I hope will be working together on my first mission.

JERRY

Well you are right Victor you are new to WOOHP you'll be working with them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sweet I'll see you girls again after my training.

Jerry and Victor go into the helicopter and the helicopter took off.

SAM

You know for a little kid He'll make a good part of our team.

ALEX

Totally.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the Spies)

See you later girls I'll tell my mom that I'll be working with you guys.

The Spies looked scared and worried.

THE Spies

OH NO


End file.
